Do they ever stop Fighting?
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: ROMY. Formerly "-Harder to Breathe-". Song-Fic, inspired by Maroon5, and The Little Mermaid... lol...dont ask. FINISHED.
1. Harder to Breathe

**Harder to Breathe**

**_"How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable!  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle!"_**

Kitty looked to Jubilee and phased the two of them out of the room as the Southern Belle and the Cajun entered the Kitchen. He was the one doing all the shouting for once, Rogue was silent, trying to fix dinner and ignore him. Even the Professor had decided to stay well out of this argument. Jean, the only other person in the kitchen, formed a TK bubble around herself, for protection, and continued to read her book at the table.  
  
**_"You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear!"_** He continued, Rogue finally taking the bait and turning.  
**_"You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I am walking on!"_**

Everyone winced as she spoke.... They'd never seen her this mad before. Not even when Kitty dyed some of her clothes pink.  
  
**_"When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe."_**  Remy raised his eyebrow and looked at her, waiting her response. He was deliberately hitting her sore-spots, making her hurt as much as he did.   
  
**_"What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said!"_** She had a point.... but he wouldn't let her win this. He was not going to cave this time. **_  
"Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did."_** He finished smugly, smirking slightly. He shouldn't be enjoying making her hurt like this, but he was. He'd kept quiet for months.   
  
**_"When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe."_** That would be his favourite part. And how she flinched each time he said it.... delicious.  
  
**_"Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control."_**  
  
**_"Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold!"_** Her eyes had a sort of fire in them when they'd first started arguing, and he noticed that it was fading. Oh no, he wasn't done with her yet. Grabbing her arm as she finished and turned away from him, he pulled her close to him, teasing her with what she couldn't have as he spoke his final words. The ones that hurt her most of all.... the one's he'd said three times in this conversation. He'd never said them before.... and he wasn't sure if he meant them or not.

**_"When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe."_** Rogue couldn't help herself. As he finished, she slapped him across the face.

"Bastard." She whispered, wrenching her arm out of his grasp and turning, running upstairs to her room. A moment later the door could be heard slamming, then a softer thump. 

Jean shook her head sadly. Today's was the worst they had ever gotten. Maybe next time they'd be throwing things. Maybe not, what with Rogue's strength....

"Remy...."

"Non, P'tite. Remy don' 'pologise n' more. He n' pas b' sorry!" he declared. Looking at Jean as she glared at him. "OKAY! Remy go 'pologise!" He sighed, starting up the stairs, knowing he had a LOT to make up for.


	2. Not Coming Home

**_A/N:_**_ thought id do a C2 for this.... and the song followed on.... kinda.... Anywho, this is Also by Maroon5.... Number one in the album charts in the __UK__ today Baby! Hell yeah! (At safeways anyway....)_

"Rogue! Open De door!" 

"F*ck off Remy! Ah don't EVAH want ta see yah again! EVAH!"

He glared at the door, sick of trying to apologise. 

**_"When you refuse me_**

**_You confuse me_**

**_What makes you think that I'll let you in again?"_**

"F*ck Yah Remy.... Ah don't want yah, yah bastard." 

**_"Think again my friend_**

**_Go on misuse me and abuse me_**

**_I'll come out stronger in the end."_** He smirked slightly at the door. 

"If yah not gone from tha other side o that door in TEN seconds...." She called, not sounding half as threatening as she meant to. Infact, she sounded as if she'd been crying. 

"Rogue.."  He started, only to be greeted by another string of the F word and B word, often in sucession. After she ahd finished shouting about what an asshole he was, he smirked, leaning against the door.

**_"And does it make you sad_**

**_To find yourself alone_**

**_And does it make you mad_**

**_To find that I have grown_**

**_I'll bet it hurts so bad_**

**_To see the strength that I have shown."_**

Remy adjusted his trenchcoat slightly.   
"Remy be leavin' soon Rogue, an he aint ne'er comin' back t' y'. I came up here t' 'pologise but y' jus' aint grown-up 'nuff for dat, hehn?" He lit his cigarette.

**_"When you answer the door pick up the phone_**

**_You wont find me cos I'm not coming home."_**

"Ya just ah pathetic playah who cant show c'mittment ta anyone but himself.... Why would AH want YAH? Yah pathetic! Ah don't see what Ah ever saw in yah.... Ah Swamp Rat of All thin's!" She paused, to take a breath. "At one point.. Suah.... Ah thought Ah loved yah.... Ah thought yah might just be tha man fer meh.... but yah screwed that up Remy.. Yah cant do nothin' fer no-one but ya-self! Yah incapable o' lovin' aneh-one! Ah don't want Yah back.... Not now.... not EVAH. Jus' leave Meh alone! Jus' cos yah life is so screwed up, don't mean that gives yah tha right ta screw up mihne! Ah was doin' jus' fine without yah in mah life!"

Remy sighed softly, a tear glistening in the corner of his eye, as he turned away and walked down the hallway, calling out behind him. Rogue curled into a ball on her bed, tears running down her face. She'd hurt him, hadn't she? She hadn't meant to, honest. He just mad her so mad sometimes, she couldn't help it. It didn't help that Scott's Psyche was sat in her head, pointing out all the reasons why he was no good for her.

Both: **_"You do not know how much this hurts me_**

**_To say these things that I don't want to say_**

**_But I have to say them anyway_**

**_I would do anything to end your suffering_**

**_But you would rather walk away."_**

****

**_Reader Reviews:_**__

**_Emicablue_**_ – Thanks.... See, not a one-shot.... I might even find the will to do fluff for this at some point.... My fluff periods tend to be over-bearing.... in quantity, not necessarily quality.._

**_PomegranateQueen_**_ – Hey! Its You! You're still around! I did Cold Hard Bitch for you.... 's not so good.. But I just posted it up.... half an hour ago, literally. Thanks._

**_Ish_**_ – Yeah, I'm getting lazy. They always fight cos I'm evil and my muses make them. They think its funny. YAY! Gold Stars! *sighs* cant I have cookies instead?_


	3. Angel in Blue Jeans

**_A/N:_**_ You're all buggers.... I didn't plan on Chapter two.... and now theres a three! I blame Ish's Cookies! BTW, can you guess what my fav. Band is at the moment? Was going to do this as Betsy/Warren, but changed my mind...._

**Angel In Blue Jeans – Maroon 5**

**ONE WEEK LATER....**

Remy hadn't left Bayville.... He'd just moved to the other side. Who'da thought he'd still be around? He could help it. He risked every opportunity to see her.... His Venus.... His Desire.... And how he hated her**. If she hadn't insisted on being such a b*tch last week, although, maybe, it might have been partly.. Minorly.... A tiny bit, his fault as well. She was to blame. 

As usual, he got up about mid-day, after a night of drinking, running his hand over his stubble, to check it was the right length. After looking to his card for approval, he slid the trench coat on and left his apartment***. 

Walking through the streets of Denver, he suddenly stopped, ducking into an alley as three figures walked past.... three people he knew so well. What was even more surprising was that he hadn't slept with any of the females either. He looked from the Red-head, to the petite brunette to the Goth, inbetween the two, and being escourted against her will, to the Goth's rear, in the tight blue jeans.

Wait.... Jeans? He checked again. Yes, it was definitely Rogue, and she was definitely wearing BLUE Jeans.... Stone-washed as well. Well, she still looked good, no matter what she wore.... 

**_I saw an angel in blue jeans today  
I felt that she melted all my bitterness away_**  
  


Suddenly he wast angry at her anymore.... He just wanted to run up behind her and wrap his arms around her middle, and kiss her, regardless of consequences, letting her know how much he loved her. How much he needed her.... She kept him straight... right. He wasn't just a thief when he was with her. He was so much more.... and yet, he'd set out to hurt her, that fateful day. 

**_You always tried so hard to hide your wings behind your coat  
So let it be and let them free   
So you can't hoover low above the ground_**  
  
"Rogue...." he whispered, his eyes full of the sadness that eminated from his broken heart, a piece missing.... the piece that would always belong to Rogue.... even if she never knew it. As he spoke her name, she turned, almost as if she'd heard it. She didn't look like the Rogue he knew.... It broke his heart even more to see her like this. The fire was completely gone from her eyes, and she looked so sad, and yet almost hopeful as she searched the people for the voice she could have sworn she heard.

**_You look so tired you've got moonbeams in your eyes   
And if I believed I know you'd be the first to fly  
  
_**

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, and glanced from it, to Rogue. He had to make this better somehow.... Even more down-hearted than he had been when he set out this morning, he wrote her a brief note. 

Taking a moment to gather courage.... something he'd never had to do before.... he set out across the crown of the mall, and ducked into the same store she had escaped into. He 'accidently' bumped into her, dropping the note into her pocket. Apologising, and wishing he could stay longer, he carried on out the back door, and up the fire escape.

****

**_You always tried so hard to hide your wings behind your coat  
So let it be and let them free   
So you can't hover low above the ground_**  
  


After the stranger had bumped into her, Rogue smelt something familiar as he moved away.... She smiled slightly.  He smelt like Remy.... REMY! Her eyes went wide as she felt the paper in her pocket, and she took off after him, leaning out on the fire escape, trying to see him on the floor below. She never thought to look up. 

Unfolding the paper, she smiled as she read the words, before nodding. She'd do it.... She could manage it.... Right?  
  


**_I'll find sunshine sometime soon  
How can I miss anything about you  
When I don't even know what your name is  
  
_**

Later that night, with two bags, Rogue approached the park.. their chosen meeting place, from when they'd first met. Good times. 

"Y' brought it." Remy sounded surprised, as he looked up at her form the bench. "T'anks Chere." 

"O' course Ah did...." She replied awkwardly. Handing him one of the bags.

"W'ats in de ot'er one Chere?" He asked, eyebrow raised. She simply shrugged in return. "Den why's it here?"

"Ah don't know Remy.. Ah jus' don't."

"Do y' want t'?" He stood, stepping to her. "Rogue, Chere? Look at Remy.. D' y' wan' t' come or non?" She paused.

****

**_I feel like I know you as well as I know the sun   
So please tell me where is my sunshine now  
  
_**

"Ah.... Ah don't Kno..... aww, Hell.... Remy, Ah can't think when yah stood there...." She turned away from him, only to find him stood there already.

"Chere...." He tilted her chin up. "Eit'er y' do, or y' don'."

"Ah don't.... When Ah think about it.... but Ah do when Ah think 'bout yah.... And when Ah see yah...."    
  


**_I'll find sunshine sometime soon  
How can I miss anything about you  
When I don't even know what your name is  
  
_**

"Ah.... Ah think Ah love yah Remy LeBeau.... as much as Ah may hate that fact, and Yah...." 

"Rogue, Chere!" He laughed. "Remy loves dat y' love 'im. Now he don' feel s' stupid feelin' sorry 'bout cryin' cos 'e 'urt y', and made y' cry...." 

"Ah did not cry!"

"Y' did Chere." He nodded knowingly. "Every night. On de roof."  
"Yah were SPYING on meh?" 

"non Chere....  Remy makin' sure y' don' fall off when y' sleep...." 

****

**_I feel like I know you as well as I know the sun  
So please tell me where is my sunshine now_**  
  


"Remy....?" 

"Yes mon Coeur?" 

"Was it yah? Thursdeh Night?" He smiled and nodded, taking her hand.

"Not a dream Chere.... Remy b' dere. He hol' y' while y' slept.... and he kiss'd y' forehead a'fore he left." He touched the centre of her forehead. "Dere." She smiled.

"Ah realleh do love yah Remy...." 

"Je t'aime aussi Chere...."  

  
**_How can I miss anything about you  
When I don't even know what your name is  
  
_**

"Rogue?" He asked, as the two headed off into the sunset..

"Yes?"  
"Y' real name Chere.... What is it?" 

She smiled a little.

"A closeleh guarded Secret Cajun...."

"Please?" He pulled the puppy-dog face.

****

**_I feel like I know you  
As well as I know the sun  
And I wonder where is my sunshine now_**

"Oh Ahlrigt!" She laughed. "Mah real name's...." 

***Cue Cheesey Music!***

**** Shamelessly ripped from A Knight's Tale..**

***** In one of my other fics....(forgotten which one..) Remy talks to the Queen of Hearts, the Card he relates to Rogue. Same concept. He looks to her for approval, although she can't, and maybe wont give it.**

**_A/N:_**_ Yeah! Reader Reviews BABY!_

**PomegranateQueen** – Stupid internet.... yes.... Have you read it all now? I assume maybe cos ya reviewed.... Its not what it started out as I promise. The original idea was a lot better.... Eh. No cookies for new nails. :-P

**Ishy** – So kinda-depressing-cool-beans then? AND SCOTT'S NOT STUPID!  HES LOVELY! Its Jean's influence that's bad for him. So, Do I get more cookies now?

**Epona04** – Aww, thankies! Hey, you played Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time by any chance? (Epona's song.... the fourth one ya get....)

**Emicablue** – Wooo! Ya back! I love returning reviewers, even more so than reviewers! LOOK! AN UPDATE! I like answering reviews, so review more, and I'll give you a nice Shiney Duckey! A baby one too! *'Wack, 'wack*

THIS MAY BE THE LAST CHAPPIE. Dunno yet. Depends in muses' strike, or go on strike. 


	4. Kiss the Girl

**Kiss the Girl**  
  
"Can' believe DATS y' real name Cherie...." Remy mused quietly.   
"Don't yah dare laugh Cajun.... Ah aint too keen on it...."   
"Rogue suits y' better. MON Rogue."   
"Possessive?"   
"Only o' y' Chere." Rogue turned and smiled up at him, his arms going about her waist. She'd dressed carefully this morning, so no skin was showing where he would hold her.. of where he seemed fond of holding her – her waist.   
He led her into a café, guiding her into a booth, before going to the toilet. As he exited, he went to the owner, smiling a little as he neared him.   
"So which Sheilah ya brought t'day Remy?" The Australian grinned. "An' 'ow long does this one 'ave left?" It was a long-standing joke. Remy only ever brought women here for dinner if it was more than a one-night stand, and there Rogue sat, testament to it.   
"Don' John."   
"Don't what?"   
"Don' please?"   
"Rem...."   
"Remy means it...."   
"But...."   
"Non."   
"Not even...."   
"Non!" Remy sighed. "Dis un b' diff'rent John. Special." John jaw suddenly dropped as he looked at his long-time friend.   
"Ya 'aven't.... Oh, Rem!"   
"Quoi?"   
"Ya 'aven't taken advantage of the pretty thing yet...." Remy shrugged.   
"So? An' Remy don' 'tend t' take 'vantage o' dis one. SPECIAL John."   
"You kissed 'er yet?" Something in Remy's eyes must've given him away because the Australian started laughing. "This is just.... TOO much Rem!"   
"John.... Don'...."

**_"There you see 'er  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something 'bout 'er  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl."  
_**  
"S' how b' y' lil' femme?" Remy tried to change the subject, trying to hide the faint blush that had crept into his cheeks.   
"'Mara's 'lright. Baby Lauren's doing good too...."(1) Remy smiled a little.   
"Dat's good t' here mon ami."   
"No, I'm John mate." (2)   
"Oui. John-mate."   
"Y..... y'funny.... ha ha ha..... Very funny Frenchy."   
"Remy n' fren...."   
"Shh Frenchy. Y' left ya Sheilah 'lone...." As Remy turned to check on Rogue, John moved and spoke directly into his ear, in his usual loud voice.

**_"Yes, y' want 'er  
Look at 'er, y' know y' do  
Possible she wants y' too  
There is one way to ask h'  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl."_**  
  
Remy turned back, rubbing his stubble to hide the blush that was creeping back.   
"John.... Homme.... d' Remy a favour?"   
"Sure frenchy. Whaddya need?"   
"SHUT UP!" Silence fell and everyone turned to look at him. "Merde...."   
"Ooooooooooooooh Remy's in twuuuuuuubble!" John chuckled. "'s 'lright folks.... I'm gonna put 'im back in 'is box soon...." The regulars chuckled and turned back to their meal, leaving Rogue looking a little confused at the boys. "Take yer Sheilah a coffee over an' be a gentleman, as 'ard as it is fer ya Frenchy...."   
"John.... Remy not Fr...."   
"Go on, go on!" He pushed two cups of coffee into Remy's hands, ignoring what he didn't want to hear, as always. As he watched his friend walk back to his girl, Amara appeared from the back room, the red-haired baby on his wife's hip. John smirked, his arm going around her as she leant into him.

**_"Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, 'e gonna miss the girl."_**

He chuckled quietly, earning a nod of agreement from the Nova Roman Princess.   
"You shouldn't torment him so John..... even if I do like to see him suffer, especially at the hands of a woman." She smiled a little. "He's made enough cry.... its about time someone did that to him." Despite the firey nature that she'd had throughout school, and that of course, was the reason John loved her, her voice was extremely cold. She'd never approved of Remy in ANY way, and chances are, she never would. "The only thing wrong with her.... that I can see from here anyway.... Is that.... fascination with Black. Does she not understand Black is NOT a good colour?"   
"Shhh my love...." John chuckled, placing a kiss on their daughters forehead as Remy returned for sugar.  
  
**_"Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl"_**  
  
The whole situation was extremely funny to John. The girl actually hadn't spoken, that he'd seen, since they'd entered. Remy just scowled at him and moved past him, picking up both sugar and milk, with two spoons.   
"Y' done yet homme?" He raised his eyebrow as John put his arm around his shoulders.  
  
**_"Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to 'ide it 'ow  
You want to kiss the girl"_**

"Y' ne tres pas funny Pyro...."   
"Net-trep-as what? Whats a Trep? Why 'm I net one?"   
"John..... shut up." Amara scolded him lightly.   
"Pleasure t' see y' again 'Mara."   
"Sure LeBeau." She answered tonelessly. "So who's the goth?"   
"Dat b' Rogue."   
"She yours?"   
"Remy hope so." He glanced up annoyed as John walked past, singing as he carried a plate of chips to a customer.

**_"Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl."_**

"Can y' control y' husband?"   
"No. Can you?"   
"'Mara please?"   
"Let me think about it..... No." Sighing, Remy thanked Amara, and walked back to Rogue, escourting her out of the building, and back onto the bike.   
"What was that ahll about Cajun?"   
"Not'in' Chere. Not'in'." Rogue smirked.   
"Quoi? Remy done somet'in'?" Her smiled widened, and softly, and a lot more tuneful than John, Rogue finished the song.  
  
**_"Sha la la la la  
Th' music play  
Do what th' music say  
Ya got ta kiss th' girl  
Ya've got ta kiss th' girl  
Ya wanna kiss th' girl  
Ya've gotta kiss th' girl  
Go on and kiss th' girl."_**

Remy laughed. "Chere.... Y' a femme an' a 'alf." She raised her eyebrow.   
"Ah'll take that as ah compliment...." She turned to him, and placed a quick, soft kiss on his lips. "Ya got ta do what th' music says Cajun.... Kiss th' girl...." Smirking, he sat on the bike, pulling her onto his knee, and kissed her deeply.  
  
**A/N:** YES! There was another chapter in me! It was originally going to be to Dana Glovers "It is You (I have loved)", but I changed my mind when I found the lyrics to this.... Hell, yes Disney films rock!  
  
**_ISH_** – LOOK! A happy ending! He he he Cookies.... But.... I'm not supposed to eat cookies strange people give me....  
**_PomegranateQueen_** – I like the first one best as well, but nevermind. I kinda like this one, but the end is LAME.  
**_Angelique Marie Penelope Bartomeo_** - Yeah, thanks. I knew it was Anna and Marie, but thanks for the info anywho. I just.... I normally stick with Marie, but I figured I'd leave it a secret this time.  
**_Star-of-Chaos_** - had mouth full of Ish's cookies... spits them out riiight.... NOW you tell me! As always, I enjoy ya comments... yadda yadda yadda. How ya had fun at work... lol  
**_Epona04_** – Hmmm..... You should play Zelda.... It's a good game.. But yes, Celtic Goddess of the Horses.... Yeah, that makes sense. I shoulda known that one.... Mind you, I'm only just learning the Celtic god and goddesses now. Thank ya for ya praise....  
**_Lady F_** – Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww thank ya! I luv ya!

(1) Lauren is John's daughter here, cos... well, if ya know the story of Lauren from Something Missing (that IS what I called it right?), She's John's girl, but she's Rogue's other half, and she makes her touch. I just needed a name for a kid connected to John. Lauren fit.  
(2) Its a Kitty-Betsy conversation... cept Remy's too smart to elt it carry on for ages! Heh, yeah, right. He's just Remy. Betsy tries to be nice, but it doesnt work too well. Remy's not bothered either way.


End file.
